A Stranger In The Old World
by The new god
Summary: Somebody form our world gets transported the old world with his house.
1. My thoughts and a bit of backstory

This is chapter is primarily my thoughts and back story of the main character.

Story is in next chapter.

The backstory of the main character might seem ridiculous but it's not totally out of the realm of possibility.

This is a transmigrant story but not just an ordinary transmigrant but a fully prepared transmigrant. Someone who has all the necessary tools and preparation to survive in an unknown world, in this case the old world.

So the main character gets sent there along with his house fully stocked up with all the weapons and equipment necessary to survive there.

Now I naturally need to explain all this crap with a more or less reasonable explanation and not just suddenly finding all this crap in his house.

In my opinion that generally means that the story is not very well thought out and is generally an indication the story is going to be crap.

The explanation I came up with might fall on the extreme side of normality but it still falls within the realm of realism.

Now the backstory of our main character.

William Silverman from a... Shall we say 'special' family background.

It all started with his grandfather who is obsessed with a 'commie' invasion. This is of course not strange at the time no small number of people has underground shelters in their homes.

His legacy is naturally an underground shelter that is slightly larger and more complex then most underground shelter. It has a toilet, a bedroom, a few storage rooms, and a generator room. Fully stocked and with rationing, a person could last years down there.

The other thing he left behind that is worthy of note is that he also left an M2 machine gun. While in the present day you couldn't buy a machine gun but in the past is very different, in the past with looming communist threat gun laws were not as strict. After it's in the government's best interest to arm every citizen in case, the red do invade.

Next down the line is William's father. William's father being affected by his father obsession of a communist invasion naturally grow up... Shall we say paranoid. He started to immerse himself in conspiracy theories.

He died from cancer a few months before the story starts. His last words are 'it's the Chinese'. His legacy for William is the greenhouse in his backyard, due to his belief that the rich people and the government is working side by side to kill off the inferior breed of humans, by putting harmful chemicals in the water that turn the frogs gay! (sorry can't resist. Sights... I miss that guy) anyway, you get the point.

Another thing left behind is his workshop. He worked as a blacksmith where he takes custom orders ranging from making custom rings to knives with intricate design to medieval swords and armor. One of the special orders he has handled is creating a copy of Dante's sword from Devil May Cry and it's not a prop but a real functioning sword with a hardened edge.

Anyway now enters our 3rd gen weirdo and main character of this story William. Suffice to say growing up a single conspiratorial parent would naturally make him... Different from your typical average Joe.

William is an apocalypse believer. Meaning he believes that the apocalypse will happen in his lifetime. While he's not sure what the apocalypse will be like but he's pretty sure that it's the Zombie Apocalypse.

In preparation for the oncoming Apocalypse, he made a few changes into the house like replacing the windows with bullets resistant glass and security bars just for safe measures. He replaced the front door with a metal door.

He bought books of every kind in case he suddenly found himself the leader of a small group of survivor and is trying to rebuild civilization. He had a more extensive collection in digital format but in his opinion having a physical book is better for obvious reasons, like if the power out.

William has a generator. What if it runs out of fuel? Well, it runs on diesel which can be made from vegetable oil or also known as biodiesel. William has a few plants in his greenhouse that could be used to make vegetable oil so it all works out.

Just in case he has if he really needs electricity quickly, William could just attach a generator to giant hamster wheel and run in it. But seriously he could just attach a generator to a propeller and make a wind turbine.

As for solar power? The problem with solar power is that once it's broken there's no way to fix it.

As for water? He has one of those well digging kits and a few water filters. Alternatively, he could just gather the rainwater or find a river and run them through the filters.

As for weapons he bought a few bows and crossbows and a few guns. Why bows and crossbows?

Well... in the Apocalypse manufacturing bullets would be... while not impossible but quite hard. The initial stages of the Apocalypse guns would be crucial but later when the bullet stockpile starts to run dry, then people would be switching to bows and crossbows as arrows and crossbow bolts can be reused and easier to manufacture.

Finally just one last thing. Once he transmitted he will have eternal youth. You know I've read a few of these transmigration stories where some guy some guy from our world goes to a medieval-like world and totally transform the entire society into an industrialized one in the span of a few years. I think that it's very unrealistic as Japan in our world took a little bit over a hundred years to be industrialized and China failed its initial industrialization after the opium war, it's not until quite recently that China is considered industrialized.

Now in those stories due to the limited lifespan of the main character they compensated by making dumb ass nobles go through great lengths to pick a fight with the main character. This is also not a single time event as this big and bigger fish will automatically look for the main character for a fight, the main character will naturally win all these wars propelling him to higher and higher positions.

Anyway gone off a little rant there, but I wanted to make a story that is more realistic. You know more organic No BS luck, randomly taking huge risk for no particular reason other then he is a modest Japanese person.

Sometimes it's quite irritating to read these Japanese novels keeps blabbering being a morally righteous and humble because he's a Japanese.

Maybe it's just me but it seems that they have completely forgotten the last they were in and the atrocities they committed that warranted the drop of THE BOMB.

Anyway, that just covers about the key points.

Story in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ahhh America, the land of dreams with a flag of the falling stars and the trailing Bacon stripes" (AN: I think the highlight of this chapter is this sentence)

William commented as the delicious aroma of burnt fat drifts into his nostrils as he looks at the strips of Bacon on his plate.

'grandfather was right 'You can't have a breakfast with no Bacon'' William thought before he took one strip of bacon on his plate and placed it on his mouth.

Crunch crunch crunch

The crispy red meat and soft yellowish fat that melts in your mouth.

'you know, there's just something about this crispy thin slice of meat and fat that you just can never get tired of no matter how many times you eat it' William though as he hungrily devoured the pieces of bacon.

Needless to say the strips of bacon are quickly devoured before

Burp

William burped signaling he's full.

As he is rubbing his belly when he started to feel something.

And no it's not the fart building up in his ass but a light tremor. Although the tremor is quite light nonetheless it still could be visibly felt.

This of course startled William as his house is nowhere near any fault lines which means...

'The Apocalypse has finally come' William thought as his heart started to race.

This is the moment he has been waiting for! This will be the turning point of his life! Those people who laughed at him for believing in the Apocalypse. Thinking he has some sort of mental illnesses, Well... jokes on them as he was right after all.

William quickly rushes over to a window to see what's happening outside.

And what he saw outside completely baffled him.

Now if it was a Zombie Apocalypse he wouldn't be as surprised but what he saw outside the window is a... forest?

'A plant Apocalypse? Where nature overthrow a man? that's kinda disappointing' William thought as he looks at the forest that seemingly grew overnight.

Although interesting to note that William can clearly see a sort of dividing line around his house where the dehydrated yellowish grass of his lawn and the muddy forest floor meet.

The clear contrast is quite eye-catching as the uniformly cut dry yellow grass meets the messy forest floor filled roots and dead leaves.

William eyes the yellow dry grass and sights.

That's what happens when you forgot to water it... Well more like too lazy to water it. William thought that it's quite a hassle to constantly take care of it with all the weeding, watering and shit.

He thought that why not just let it dry out and just paint them green. You know golf courses do it all the time, it saves time and money.

And it's not like the plants in the greenhouse where it grows free shit for you, so it's worth the effort besides his dad was the one who took care of the lawn when he was still alive.

In the past few months William has been considering of replacing them with plastic grass, but that's all kinds irrelevant now, isn't it?

Anyway, William looked at the scene for a bit more before he decided to go out and investigate. He of course took a chainsaw with him, as there's no telling if these plants would suddenly attack him.

Now it might seem ridiculous to think that t

trees would attack him as trees don't move duh, but that logic only works on normal times. There's anything but normal about a forest suddenly appearing overnight outside of people's homes.

William theorized that certain plants do move at a certain speed that visible to the naked eye like the Venus fly trap.

It's not that strange to think that one of those plants has mutated a gene for rapid movement and growth and that this gene got spread around through pollination.

'An open mind is certainly useful especially on extreme circumstance.' William thought yo himself.

He has read a few books while fictional in nature but none the less serves as a great reference point. He has read that trees would suddenly grow tree tentacles and would wrap around you and... Cough cough.

Seriously there must be something wrong with Japan... although thinking back he remembers watching an old 1981 movie called The Evil Dead with a tree rape scene.

So... America was there first?

Probably shouldn't have thought about that as it kinda discourages him from going out, even so that is obviously a fictional work as trees obviously won't be interested in sexual intercourse with humans... Hopefully.

So with great courage William swallowed a mouthful of saliva before heading out of his house.

He carefully and gently step by step sneak his up near a particular tree until he is a few feet away.

Although it might look funny to any third person viewer seeing a guy trying to sneak up on a tree but the threat is very real.

William stares at the tree a few feet away before he decided to pick up a rock and throws it at the tree.

Thump

And the rock bounce off harmlessly.

William stares at the tree for a while waiting for a reaction but it seems that it's just a normal tree.

William then starts up his chainsaw and slowly walks his way to the tree.

Brummm Brummm Brummmbambambam...

He walks up to the tree before he held his breath and started cutting the tree.

His saw starts digging into the tree, wood chips starts flying and when his chainsaw cuts halfway through. William then decided to stop for a moment and step back to examine his surroundings for any changes.

'hmm although I still have my doubts but it seems that this is just an ordinary tree' he thought before he decided to step back in and continue cutting the tree until it fell.

After that he is still not quite convinced that these are just ordinary trees, so he cuts down a few more of them. Before he finally is finally making up his mind that it's just an ordinary tree, it's all ordinary trees.

'if it's not a plant explosion then what the hell happened' William wondered before an idea surfaces in his mind as put all the facts he knows together 'there's a saying that 'if you can't bring Muhammed to the mountain, you bring the mountain to Muhammad', what if it's not the forest that suddenly appeared? What if it's him that suddenly appeared? A... transmigration?'

This theory would explains a lot of things like the missing roads, neighbors and pretty much everything else. Those things couldn't just disappear overnight and leave nothing behind.

Trees may grow on top of structures and slowly erode them away, but even so there should still be some remains of the buildings and roads, especially if it's all happening so quickly.

Considering this, William is more or less inclined to believe that he has transmigrated.

'So assuming I have been transmigrated, now the question is where am I?' William wondered as he looks at the woodland before him and then the sky.

He looked up and saw clear blue sky with a few clouds slowly drifting about.

He stares at the clouds for a bit before his left-hand reaches down his pants and takes out his phone.

Naturally, it has no signal as there are no satellites in orbit.

William frowns as puts it back into his pants and heads back into the house to decide what to do next.


	3. Chapter 2

William is now assessing the situation and thinking what to do next.

As he is thinking what to do next.

William leans forward and place his elbows on the table, fingers locked into each other and rests his chin on top of it.

'hmmm...'

First things first is organizing his priorities.

Now the food on his fridge can last him last him for around a week or 2 assuming that he rations them. He also has... months? Maybe years worth of canned food in storage downstairs in case of extreme emergency, which describes his current situation quite well.

William hasn't really done any inventory cheek recently but the last time he checked without rationing it could last him and his father for months, so it could potentially last for him years with rationing. Also, the greenhouse at his backyard would be producing fruits, so food isn't a major issue for now.

Next is water, he has enough to last for weeks but considering some of the canned food are canned fruits with lots of syrup, he could cut down on the water intake and if he's really in dire need of water he could always recycle pee.

Yes urine can actually be recycled into drinking water. Ever watched Waterworld?

So water isn't something he has to worry just yet, although one of these days he really should start digging that well.

Electricity? He got that cover for now as there are barrels of fuel in storage. He's good for now but he probably should be building that wind turbine sometime in the near future, right around after he secured his water supply.

The next is securing the base.

Although he hasn't encountered anything threatening yet, but judging by that fact that there is a forest that means that there should be a plant eater and when there are plant eaters there are meat eaters. Logically speaking there should be some nasty meat eater with sharp teeth and claws wondering those woods.

While his house is pretty secure but he can't stay hold up in his house forever as his supplies will eventually run out. So in the near future William plans to start farming, so it's a good idea to build a wall around his farm so that he doesn't get attacked while farming.

'An acre sounds about right' William thought before picking up his chainsaw and head back out again.

He started cutting down some trees and cutting them into 15-foot long poles. As he has never done this before he wasted a lot of doing this, cutting down trees and dragging them across rough terrain is pretty labor intensive and he has to take breaks every few cuts.

Next after cutting down a fair amount of trees and stacking then into a huge pile, he moved on to marked out an acre of land around his house, he inserted sticks every 15 feet

Then he started digging 2 foot deep holes in the marked points, which he'll later insert the 15-foot poles vertically in those holes forming a rough outline of his base.

Unfortunately just as he was about to finish digging up the last few holes the sun started to set, since he doesn't want to work in the dark he decided to turn in for the night.

After all there's no telling what nasty creatures may lurk in this strange new land. In that aspect working at night with low visibility is extremely dangerous, at day time he could see moment miles away but at night he'll be lucky to see a guy standing a few feet away.

So nothing much happens during the night.

Morning came, William lazily got up from bed brush his teeth before heading downstairs.

As a side note since toothpaste is in limited supply he tried to use a little as possible and hopefully lasts until he could get more.

Now he could theoretically make some sort of primitive homemade replacement ,but that would require him to spend some time revisiting his chemistry books and he would have to find the necessary ingredients to make them.

Suffice to say toothpaste is not really all that high up in his priority list, so it's best to conserve for now until he can eventually get to it when he's free.

As for the wastewater he used to rinse? William spat it into a bucket to be recycled and reused if the situation really got desperate.

He heads downstairs, he waters the plants in the greenhouse before picking up his chainsaw and shovel then heads out to continue the work yesterday.

He finished digging the last few holes.

'alright here comes the hard part' William thought as he began to inserting the 15 foot long wooden poles into the holes just dug.

William not being particularly muscular is having a hard time raising these poles and inserting them into the holes.

None the less with great perseverance he managed to raise them and insert them into the holes. After inserting the pole, he began to begin filling up the gaps as he dug a much larger hole than the diameter of the pole.

William made sure to compact the soil as much as he could thereby solidifying the foundation. Well... It's 2 feet down so it's pretty secure even if he didn't do it, but William wanted to make it more secure.

He continued doing that until midday which he lays on the ground panting, tired from all the work. He did manage to set up all the poles into upright position.

He took a short break before moving onto the next phase of building his wall.

William started making a much smaller and thinner 5 foot long stakes, it is made from mostly leftovers from making the 15 foot long poles.

William took a sledgehammer and hammered these wooden stakes around 6~7 inch behind the vertical poles. (side note: the front side is the side that is facing out of the walls and the back side is the side facing the house)

He then hammered the stake to be around the hight of his waste, next he took a few 15-foot poles and slides them in between the pole and stakes.

After sliding all of them the sun is already setting.

'this is a productive day' William though as he gazed at the waist high fence marveling at what he has built, generally giving himself a pat in the back and giving compliments to himself in his head.

Now don't get the wrong idea the wall is not complete yet. The real wall will be around 15 foot high, this is just a temporary barrier to keep just wondering into his land.

Later more vertical wooden poles would be added besides the 15-foot poles already standing making the main wall. Not to mention these second layer also serves to reinforce the first layer.

Anyway, as the sun starts to set William turns in for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day came.

William heads back out to finish the wall.

After going out William just stood there and frowns for a bit as he looks at all the vertical poles he has to set up.

'that's a whole lot of poles I have to set up' he cemented as he remembers how exhausting setting one of those poles up.

'hmm...' William though as he thought of an idea, he then looks at the pile 15 foot long poles at the sides he has to set up.

'you know what? There's no harm in trying' William eventually made up his mind and give his idea a try.

What is his idea?

You know like how every time you buy IKEA furniture it always comes in these wooden boards with holes drilled into them along with these small wooden pegs.

What you do is inserts those wooden pegs into the holes and that's basically how your cupboard is being held together, there are a few nails here and there but the amount you use is much much less compared to homemade one with boards and nails.

Pretty ingenious way to cut down on cost as wood is much cheaper than screws and nails don't you think?

Now what William is planning to do is to link 3 to 4 poles together with wooden pegs and tying a rope around it to make sure it doesn't fall apart while it is setting It up.

He'll run a rope over the too one of the wooden poles that are already standing and tie one end of the rope at the top of the wall section that he's trying to set up.

After that, it's only a matter of pulling, removing the rope around them (he doesn't have a whole lot of rope lying around to tie each and every wall section ) and moving them into place.

Simple right?

At the moment William is more concerned with being less taxing then construction time so its fine.

So he began going to work and started drilling holes into the poles.

Not long after he began encountering the first problem of his seemingly perfect idea. That is a few of the holes he has drilled has deviated a bit making the pegs not aligned with the other poles holes, thereby unable to slide them neatly together like a lego block.

The deviation is not by as small margin too so he'll have to start over.

This seemingly frustrated William but nonetheless, he didn't give up on the idea just because he drilled a few holes slightly off.

This prompted him to take this more seriously as previously he just eyeballed where to drill.

Now he took out a marker and measuring tape, he began marking and drilling at that EXACT location.

He put a heavy emphasis on exact as its kinda frustrating to do so much but ended up for naught at the last second.

The subsequent poles that followed more or less fit nicely together, although there are a few times he has to forcibly hammer the pieces together with a sledgehammer.

It's a tight fit so sometimes it's inevitable to be 1mm off. In that case, he could just brute-force his way to make it fit.

As a side note William is not sure why but it's quite satisfying when you forcibly make something that doesn't fit to fit.

Anyway next is he dug a foot deep trench between the 2 poles which is where his wall pieces will be placed. (do note that the poles already in placed was planted 2 foot deep so they won't fall even you dig out a foot deep at one of its sides)

Then he screws an eye screw at the top of the standing poles which his rope will run through.

He then ties the top of the wall section, ran the rope through the eye screw at the top of the pole and began pulling.

Once the wall section is standing up, he undid the ropes and manually moved the section into the trench at the desired location. After that, he filled back in the gaps at its base and this section is basically finished.

With this serving as a proof of concept, William repeats the process and set another section.

And another and another and another...

By the end of the day, he managed to finish 1/8 of the wall.

With a successful technique, the next few days he spent he pretty much did the same thing.

A few days later

William finally finished the walls with the exception of the one spot where the front gate will be.

'well, I guess its time to build the front gate' William thought as he soon starts cutting strips of wooden planks that are 1/2 inch thick.

Taking great inspiration from IKEA the door will be mostly held by wooden pegs. Now people might be thinking that it might be flimsy especially with 1/2 boards, but there will be 3 layers and they'll be layered in a crisscross manner.

Meaning that one layer will be horizontal, the next will be vertical and finally horizontal. Now some people might wonder why layering them in such a way matters?

It matters because wood has a weakness.

You see those lines on wooden furnitures those are called wood grains. if you hit along The wooden grain lines, then wood is significantly weaker then if you hit against it.

That's how those so-called king fu master chops wooden boards we see on TV. You notice that each time they chop one of those wooden boards they always end up with nice clean cuts? Now you try snapping loli sticks, no matter how many times you snap them they always snap in these ugly rough prickly edge.

Also, the quality of the wood they used seems very suspicious as they always use this seemingly cheap pale yellowish white wood that oddly resembles loli stick wood. You never see them try to chop red or brown wood.

Back to the point, plywood that is known of its resilience is made of crisscrossing layers of wood grains.

Now obviously he doesn't have plywood so he improvise.

Anyway, he proceeded to make the big double doors for the entrance. He first started assembling the primary 3 layers of the door.

It wasn't difficult as it's simply a matter of slotting wooden blocks (more like planks) on top of each other.

Once done he lays them on top of each other before he proceeded to bolt them together. He naturally sunk the bolts into the wood as it's a bad idea leave the bolts exposed to the elements.

Then he proceeded to cut a few pieces of paper stuck them over the bolts to cover them before painting over them, effectively hiding the bolts.

Finally, he took out a spare door lock that he had stashed to be installed on the door frame. The lock is complicated 4 bolt mortise lock.

'this should do for now' William is more or less satisfied with the how the door turned out.

He let the door dry overnight in the meantime he began clearing up all the tree stumps all around his house.

You see in order to build the wall William naturally he needed to cut down large a number of trees and what is left off those trees is the roots.

As stated before William plans to set up a farm within his little fort so it's inevitable that he'll need to clear out all these tree stumps. Besides these tree stump is quite an eyesore to his magnificent base.

William cleared a bit before the sun started to set again.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day came

The paint is finally dry so William installed the doors firmly to the wall. By firmly he means VERY firm as he attached 5 metal hinges on the door making it very solid and William wouldn't be worrying it falling of any time soon.

Just to be on the safe side he added barring brackets in case a mad bull or something decides to bash his head against his doors, he can bar the doors for extra security.

As an apocalypse believer William always prepare for the worst, preparation is always the key to success.

Once the base his secure William moves on to the item on the list, and that is securing a water supply.

He could finish the long arduous job of clearing tree stumps later.

William naturally already has a solution for that as he heads back inside the house to get the well digging kit.

It primarily comprises of PVC pipes, an auger, filters and a hand pump.

Needless to say people can pretty much guess what to do by just looking at these things and the instructions pretty much said just that.

Find a place, dig a hole, place the pipes before attaching the hand pump at the end.

William ditched the hand pump and opted for an electric pump which he connects to a set of filters before being connected to his house's water tank.

It took him a few hours but with that he pretty much solved his wster supply problem. Although William is not sure that if he were to start farming the water from underground might not be able to meet his needs.

Just to safe he added 'find a river and somehow divert it to flow to his house' to his list of things to do, it's always good to have multiple sources because if one of them fails then you'll have something to fall back to.

Anyway while his water problem is solve, he still can't use his house's toilets as the sewers leads to nowhere. He'll have to find a river to divert all his waste to.

Now with the well built, he gets back to clearing tree stumps.

A few days later

He finally finished clearing the last tree stump.

'huuu finally finished!' William thought as he wipes beads of sweats on his forehead.

William looks at the now cleared area of his home, now he can begin plant but unfortunately, William hesitated as he now realizes that he overlooked an important thing.

William cursed to his lack of oversight.

And that's the season. William has only a limited number of seeds and therefore he has to think carefully before he plants.

Suffice to say plants don't grow on winter and he'll only be wasting his seeds if he were to plant now and winter came, which couldn't be that far off as he there's a bunch of dead leaves on the forest floor indicating it should be Autumn.

Although it is also just as likely that he had mistaken as leaves fell from trees all the time for a variety of reasons.

William also has no idea what the temperate climate will be like. Will it snow or just milled winters? He simply doesn't know! considering that William decided to hold off on planting for now, it wouldn't be too late to start planting next season.

He'll make do with his greenhouse for now.

In the meantime, he could scout the surrounding area and trying to figure out where he is.

So William heads down to his armory to get geared up before heading outside, after all there's no telling what horrible manner of creature he might see in these foreign lands.

Once downstairs, William is now staring at the wall, on the wall hangs an assortment of firearms.

William glances over to see which firearm he should bring.

William glances over to the left side to the area of bows and crossbow section. He looks at it for a while before he sighs and shook his head.

Needless they're out. As William would prefer firearms over such ancient technology, they're there for when he wants to conserve bullets then he'll consider taking out one of those.

William's head then moves over to the next section, the pistols. While they might serve as a nice sidearm but William is certainly not going out with just a pistol in hand.

He then looks over to the main section containing rifles, assault rifles and shotguns.

William analyzes the pros and cons of each type of weapon before finally picking out a shotgun.

Why? It's simple you don't need to be good at shooting to be able to hit with a shotgun. Unlike other guns that fires bullets the shotgun fires a cluster of small metal pellets, so instead of one deep penetrating bullet hole you now have dozens small shallow holes.

While it sacrifices range and penetration but what is gains is a widespread that makes even the most incompetent marksman be able to hit anything.

Not to mention the shotgun has the widest variety of ammunition selection, ranging from the common Slugs, buckshots, birdshots to the more exotic Dragon's breath.

William in not going out to hunt, he's going out to scout so in all likelihood the only situation that would require him to use a weapon is if something were to attack him.

Now if something were to attack you? You would naturally shot it down hopefully before it reaches you.

Now the problems with these reactionary shots is that you don't have a lot of time to leisurely aim the gun before you shoot.

When a mad Tiger suddenly leaps out from the bushes you'll have very little time to make the shot, so what would happen is that you'll point the gun in the direction of the beast before just pulling the trigger.

So the chance of the shot missing is naturally extremely high.

And once you first shot the gun and the shot missed. You're now facing with the recoil of the shot that would screws your aim even more.

At this point, you would naturally try to readjust your aim, but you're still facing the same problem. Only this time the Tiger is now even closer which would cause you to panic and be impatient thereby making your shots miss even more.

Your shots will keep on missing until the tiger is on top of you and noms you. The only way for you to survive is if one of your randomly aimed shots actually hits it.

Or you could just remedy it by training, unfortunately William never had such training.

The closest thing he has to a reactionary training is... Swating cockroaches, suffices to say quite a few of the nasty little buggers managed to get away.

Now with a shotgun, it has a large spread making it pretty hard to miss with that gun.

So with that in mind, William picks up a semi-auto shotgun along with the Desert Eagle as a sidearm.

He didn't take much ammo as he's not expecting to fight a war, just a bandolier of shotgun shells and 2 extra magazine for the pistol.

William also brought along a notebook and pen to write down all the geological locations.

With all that ready William sets out to the great unknown!


	6. Chapter 5

William has been walking around for hours now but there's still nothing around except trees and bushes.

There's the occasional squirrel running around but besides that there's nothing worthy of note...

Rustle Rustle

'hold on... There seems to be movement behind those bush' William thought as he stopped on his tracks as he looks at the rustling bushes.

He held his shotgun at the ready in case some nasty creature rushes out.

The rustling eventually stops as the creature finally comes out of the bushes, what he saw next completely baffled him.

What came out of the bushes is a... little green man? Scratch that few of them came out of the bushes, although it seems that this is first contact scenario but it seems that this is a few million years to early, judging by the small head stone age weapons they're holding.

Anyway, jokes aside it seems that the planet he manages to find himself in is inhabited by a first glance stone age little green-skinned humanoids.

William stares at this little band of little savages thinking what do do next.

'I came in peace? Take me to your leader? Wait do they even understand English?' as William was thinking what to do next, the little savage lunges at him.

Seeing them charging at him, hesitated for a bit thinking of the implications of shooting them but considering that fact he has to survive this first.

William didn't think much more as he opened fire on foolish primitives. (we all know they're goblins)

Bang bang bang bang bang

Needless to say after 5 shots from a semi-auto shotgun the little green skin primitives are now on the grown dead with chunks missing from their bodies.

'well... it's too late to go back now' William thought this pretty much means he has declared war on the native inhabitants of this world, while he doesn't know how many there are in this world but it's pretty much him against an entire world.

'Well... It can't be that bad' William tried to comfort himself thinking of the time when there is only 10,000 humans on the earth.

Surprising isn't it? Through genetic analysis that all the living humans on earth are descended from these 10,000 individuals.

10,000 stone age primitives against 1 modern day fully armed man. Not the most optimistic of match ups but not totally impossible especially considering the small stature of these people. William reckon that he could just put on a 16th-century plate armor and run amok amongst their lines.

Now this is of course the most optimistic scenario as reality more often then not doesn't go the way we wants. It's highly likely that there are millions of them and he's fucked right now.

At this time William looks around to see if there's any more of them in the area.

Looking around there doesn't sesee to be any more of them in the surrounding area... So that means he could probably get away with it as long as he erases any evidence of this taking place in the first place.

If somebody comes looking of their missing tribesmen William could play dumb "what? I do not know what you are talking about?"

Although, he might comes as someone suspicious, but they would have no definitive evidence that he definitely did it. After all people go missing in the woods all the time for a variety of reasons.

This is all of course based on the assumption that these little green savages could be reasoned with BUT... Better not count to much on that.

Still it's better to be prepared in the case that they can be reasoned with.

So like a murderer trying to hide the bodies of his victims William is now dispatching the bodies of these primitives With his pocket knife.

As he is cutting them up William made a surprising discovery.

They have no reproductive organs.

Now, this could mean either be a product artificial or natural processes.

The first possibility is that this is artificial and that they're castrated part of some social hierarchy.

The second is that this is all natural like ants and bees.

At first glance this information might not seem relevant but in actual fact it is highly relevant as it can tell him a lot about these people and how to fight them.

Like if it's the first case then that means that they have a society that is in some semblance resembles early human society. That means there is the possibility of understanding how they think and hopefully he can came up with something to negotiation with them.

The second is possibility is that it's all natural like ants and bees. That means the there's going to be a lot of them, way more then just 10,000. While that news is grim but there lies the key to beating them also. There should be an egg-laying queen that births them all, if he can kill the queen then the colony would be finished.

(do note that Yes I do know that green skins are born from spores but this is written with William's POV)

So William dug a deep hole and dump the shredded Into the hole. hopefully with them all shredded they'll decomposed faster.

After that William heads back to base as he didn't dare to explore more in case he encounters more of them.

He spends the rest of the day organizing what he found.

He found a river about an hour's walk up north, which would be critical in his future plans. William thinks that if he were to start farming the underground water would not support him for long, also on a minor issue he wants to be able to use his house's toilet again.

But now he faces a problem.

Ignoring the natives for a moment and how they might react.

William is now facing another large construction project, ideally he wants to finish by the start of next season. But he doesn't know how the situation on the natives will turnout.

He is not hopeful about and expects to be harassed by them each time he goes out of his fort.

Well for now he'll work on his irrigation system. Naturally a working irrigation system is by no means is an easy task to do but William is confident that he can do it.

Irrigation is an old technology that has been around for thousands of years, the Romans has aqueducts that transports water at vast distances. So it shouldn't be that hard.

The first problem he has to solve is pipes. As you might know he doesn't have a lot of PVC pipes lying around. Fortunately William already has a replacement in mind.

He'll just make them out of concrete. Concrete being primarily made out of sand, gravel, cement and water. Simple right?

Sand, gravel and water are pretty easy to find. As for cement? Cement is made from lime and clay. Clay is basically mudded so no problem there, and lime is easily made by simply burning seashells.

Everything seems easy to get and easy to find... But the only problem is that he needs a lot of them.

The river he found is an hour's walk away so that'll make it 2 hours walk for a round trip. as he gets familiar with the terrain he can probably cut down on the time to travel between places significantly, then again he'll be carrying bags full of sand on his back...

Let's assume it'll take 3 hours.

Thinking about it William sighs at long laborious work ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day arrives

As the sun slowly rose in the horizon, William stood at his front door checking his equipment before his departure.

He's got a long day ahead of him today.

William took out a wheelbarrow as he'll be moving a lot of materials today.

Looking at the rough uneven terrain William lamented that this'll much harder then he initially thought.

Naturally since he'll be pushing a wheelbarrow then that means a shotgun even with the straps on would be cumbersome, so he decided to just ditch and only have the pistol instead.

He carried an additional 4 extra magazine on case things gets though with the locals.

So with everything thing checked out William heads out of his base.

Going to the river location William had relatively little problem as the wheelbarrow is empty but on the way back... He is having an extremely hard time.

Those minor bumps on the ground that he barely noticed before became major roadblocks. These tree roots that stuck above ground are his single most biggest problem so far.

Each time he has to go pass one he has to charge up his speed to go pass it. After jumping over there is always this heavy "Thud" that follows, that would nearly flip his wheelbarrow over and spilling its content.

It really took great skill and maneuvering to keep the wheelbarrow from flipping over.

Unfortunately William despite his careful handling of the wheelbarrow William eventually slips up and the wheelbarrow tips over and spils out the sand in it.

'mother fucker!' frustrated William cursed out as he stares the the offending tree root.

'fuck the trees! Fuck global warming! One of these days i'll chop you all down' William thought evil as he sets up his wheelbarrow and shovels back the sand into the wheelbarrow.

He continues on until he reaches back to his base and unloads the sand to the ground. William panted for a bit as he wipes the beads of sweat on his forehead.

He rested for a bit before he heads back for another round, He repeated it until the sun starts to set.

At the end of the day, there's a small pile of sand, shells and gravel on his front yard. While the amount he has is still far from enough but looking at the little mound he made, that's progress!

He turns in for the night.

The next day came. Today William is not going to do much gathering as he feels tired after yesterday's labor intensive day and decided that he deserves a break.

He decided to do something less tiring like molding the concrete pipes with the materials he already has gathered.

First thing he does is check up on the recipe of cement and concrete, to make sure he got the ratio of the materials correct. Then he moves onto by making lime form shells, so he start by gathering all the shells he found then putting them into a pile before he put a bunch of wood on top of them and lights it on fire.

After he'll dissolve the burnt shells into water before letting it dry out. In the end you'll and up with a powdery white lime.

While the shells are being bunt William in the meantime moves on to making the molds of the concrete pipe.

The molds are 2 feet long and is out of 3 parts. 2 half circle mold to form the round outer edge and 1 round pole in the middle for the hole of the pipe.

Satisfied with the mold he made, William made a few more of them so that he could make dozens of pipes at the same time.

After making he is finished making the molds William heads over to the lime.

And it just about finishes burning, so William picks up the burnt shells that are much lighter and are now powdery white in color.

William examines them for a but before seemingly satisfied with the results, he puts them all in a metal container before soaks them in water.

The quicklime quickly reacts to the water before it starts bubbling. What eventually came out of this is a soggy white paste.

William let's it dry as he moves to crushing the gravel into smaller pieces.

After he is done with that the rest is easy, measuring the right amount before adding water and mixing them. He purs them into the molds and waits for them to dry, once dry he puts them aside for later use.

The day passed with nothing eventful happening.

The next day came and William begrudgingly went back gathering.

However after a few rounds of back and forth something special happened.

As he was making his way back to his base.

Rustle Rustle

From the bushes a bunch of little green natives suddenly leaps out and attacks him.

This of course caught William by surprised, he quickly let go of the wheelbarrow and hastily draws his pistol.

Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang

Surprised by this sudden unprovoked attack William fiercely unloads round after round at the nasty little buggers that is charging at him.

Naturally they're no match for the supreme might of a 50 caliber as this nasty little round simply disintegrates anything it touches.

After they're down William finally sighs in relief as that sneak attack nearly gave him a heat attack. He then turn his head to the wheelbarrow and he saw it tipped over.

'mother fuckers' William cursed as despite the fact that he has been very careful all this time, it still got tipped over.

William heads over to the dead body and kicks it a few times to vent his frustration.

'you know what? Fuck it! if they want war then war it is!' William begrudgingly thought as he shovels back in the spilled sand back into the wheelbarrow.

He continues on his way back to his base leaving the dead bodies of the goblin out in the open.

Nothing much happen the rest of the day just William coursing some more each time he spills. On the bright side time fly fast when your busy as before he knows it the sun is already setting.

It lifted William's mood somewhat as he turns in for the night.

The following weeks it's pretty much a repeat of what happened. Once in awhile he'll encounter a bunch of goblins which William just gave up on negotiations and went straight ahead to shoot them.

Although as a side note William is gradually getting better at it making him less pissy.

Slowly but surely he eventually made enough concrete pipes to begin building his irrigation system.

He explored the area some more as he wants the water to flow downwards through the pipes to his base. Ideally he wants to have as little as possible of the things is between the head of the pipe and to his base, that means he wants as little as possible of anything that would obstruct its path like roots, rocks or trees.

He traced the river upstream to a point where he thinks is the perfect spot for him to lay the head of the pipe. William marks it on the map then he went to downstream and plans out where he wants to connects his sewer line.

After marking out the points in his notebook, William walked the path from his base to the marked spots in a straight line a few times and writes down anything that got in the way for to be subjected for clearing.

When that's done he began clearing the path which took weeks as cutting down trees and clearing its roots is no easy task. He also has to bring back the tree he has just cut as he doesn't want to waste a perfectly good tree.

Then he started digging and laying down the pipes, this part took a few more weeks before finally completed.

Right around this tIme the weather starts to cool off signaling 'Winter Is Coming.' William thought as he looks at the cloudy sky that blows cooling winds.

\--story end--

Alright I finally made up my mind this story will take place during the middle of the 3 Emperor's era. 1~2 hundred years before for Gorbad Ironclaw. We have to give time for the MC to at least build up before shit hits the fan with the Ork invasion. Do note he'll not play a major role when Gorbad invades.

As for where he is? You can only guess.


	8. Chapter 7

Winter came

The snow started to fall, recently with nothing else to do William decided to clear out the surrounding trees around his base.

He did this partly because due to his personal war on trees, he didn't forget all those times he got tripped by their roots.

Besides that, he did it to get more visibility on the surrounding areas. It's part of his ambitious plan of clearing all the trees miles around so that if any if the damnable primitives that tires to sneak up him be spotted miles away.

This will prevent him from getting ambush by the sneaky little buggers.

As for what will he do with all the wood? William puts them aside for now, maybe he could use them to make toilet paper or something later.

In the meantime as he also began searching the area for the camp of the primitives. Once found he'll naturally exterminate them.

Weeks passed and he finally found a primitive encampment! Although William is highly doubtful that this is the only encampment in the area and he has no way of knowing if they're related to the group that are constantly attacking him.

But he doesn't need any as it's better safe than sorry. Even if it turns out that wrong and that this encampment is somehow populated by the mythical peaceful little aborigines who wants to live peacefully with nature, then there's still no loss to him as he's not the one dead.

Now it might be cold-hearted to think that way but to survive the apocalypse such thinking is the optimal way to survive. This is not some movie or book that everything will turn out just fine just because you did the morally right choice.

This is real life! He doesn't have plot armor like those hypocritical Hollywood Main Characters in their high horses lecturing everybody about morality.

Anyway, suffice to say those primitives got exterminated. Basically what happened is William showed up with guns strapped all around him going "this is my boom stick!"

Kinda like that scene from the movie Hot Fuzz where Sargent Nicolas Angle shows up in town with guns strapped all on his back, only without the horse part.

Needless to say what can a bunch of stone-age primitives do against a modern man armed to the teeth.

Although he crushed them thoroughly but the ammunition consumption left much to be desired as ammo is a finite resource. In the future he might consider sniping them from afar and start using bows and crossbows.

So William finished off by setting fire to the place before heading back to the base.

Normally setting fire in the middle of the forest is a bad idea but it's the winter, so it's fine as the fire wouldn't spread far.

Now William didn't this just for the hell of it... well... Mostly but in any case he also did it to sent a clear message to these primitive that this is territory now and he doesn't take kindly to their presence.

Besides that nothing much happened during the winter. He did encounter a few of the native wild life that are remarkably similar to earth's such as wolves, deer, squirrels and other small mammals.

Seeing these remarkably similar animals made think that this world might not be that different from earth, meaning that some of the wild barriers and animals might actually be edible.

Since founding himself here William has abstained from eating anything local as they might be poisonous to him, so he hasn't had meat for months for months save for the canned ones he has in storage but his stores will eventually run dry.

So at that time he might consider hunting one of these animals for meat. While he'll still refrain from eating wild berries, mushrooms and the green skin natives (duh they're green! Also it's not cannibalism as they're clearly not human, it's like eating monkey... Don't judge me okay, ever since watching that Indiana Jones movie I always wanted to taste what monkey brian taste like. It's depicted like ice cream so it must be delicious).

Anyway, while the winter is somewhat bitter and cold it's still manageable, so time passed and next thing you know the snow started melting.

It's spring.

\-- story end--

Just a short chapter this time. For those still wondering where he is here's a little hint "its by a river"


	9. Chapter 8

Alright here's a note regarding the empire's population size.

My estimation of the population in the Empire. It should be a little over 32 Million. I based this number on the Holy Roman Empire during the 15th century and doubled it as the old world is twice as large as our own.

As for why 15th century? My reference point is Christopher Columbus from our world and Marco Colombo in Warhammer. They both discovered the "new world" in 1492 AD/IC. I think this reference point is pretty solid.

As a side note I don't see Australia's counterpart in the Warhammer map...

My God! the meme is there since the 1980s!

Also do note that this is way before Karl Franz's time so the forest area in the maps we see today would be much much larger.

Anyway back to the story.

\--story start--

When the snow starts to melt life seems to have gone back to the forest as trees bore new leaves and hibernating animals starts to wake up from their hiding spots.

Life seems to emerge from the once seemingly barren forest.

Seeing the snow melts William also started spring plowing or so he thought.

Now people might think that plowing is easy but it's harder then you think. There's a reason why you need animals and tractors to do it.

It's a back breaking job, you need the plow to dig nice and deep to soften up the soil. Believe me when I say hard its really hard.

The ground is really tough and his plow barely an inch deep before it grounded to a halt as the plow got stuck on the ground.

William looks at the stuck plow seemingly frustrated before thinking this is not going to work. So he goes to the shed and picks up a pickaxe instead then started hammering the ground.

Now this is of course not just William venting out his frustration... partly at least, William is doing this to break up the hardened compacted soil and loosen it up.

William just remembered that this is wild uncultivated so it's pretty much expected that the soil to be hard and more or less compacted. The store-bought soft black nutrients rich (for plants) soil is the product off years of careful cultivation.

Naturally it's not just your regular backyard soil! why would they even sell it if it were just that?! Although he still has a few bags of soil in the shed, but that would be hardly enough to impact the soil quality in any significant way as it'll be scattered in an acre wide field.

Fortunately, it's not hard to make those black soil as they're basically stuff that has rotten away all he has to do is put some crap in a corner and let it rot, which will take... Months perhaps even years.

Well... looks like it'll take years before William will have a proper farm but even so that doesn't mean that this field couldn't grow anything. It just means that it'll have less yield comparatively speaking to when grown in ideal circumstances.

Saying that, William is using genetically modified crops so the yield wouldn't be too bad.

Modern genetically modified crops are tolerant to harsher environments, more resistant to pest, yields more and in his opinion taste better then their unmodified counterparts.

While some people are for God knows what reason against this wonderful creation of Science! But William strongly supports it as he longs the day when scientists finally creates the ultimate a hybrid plant by mixing potato and tomato creating a legendary called Pomato!

Ketchup and French fries these 2 are inseparable from each other, ever had a Macdonalds takeout but forgets to get the ketchup? Think no more as Pomato will solve such inconveniences once and for all.

Anyway once the soil is soil is nice and loosened up William moves back to plowing and unlike his previous attempt this time the plow visibly dug deeper in to the ground.

'now this is more like it' William thought seeing the plow finally digging into the ground.

Then he started plowing for real this time, which is still quite hard as the soil is still quite hard despite all the hammering he did, although on the bright side it did soften the soil considerably that is quite clear.

As he is plowing another problem arises as a particularly thick tree root gets stuck in the way.

Now there's 2 ways to deal with that. First is apply more force and plow through it though sheer force of might or secondly banding down and dig out the tree root.

What William choose to do next?

Of course he decided to plow through it, he ain't going to bend the knee to some fucking tree root!

So William takes in a breath of fresh air before he proceeded to brute force his way through that root.

It was quite hard and it took a considerable amount of power before finally plowing through them. While it a considerable amount of effort ,but it was also quite satisfying to plow through them as he still remembers quite clearly the amount of hardships these tree roots had caused him.

Experiencing these hardships first hand gave William a new found respect to farmers who deals with this all the time.

After a few weeks of back breaking work and after plowing through numerous roots, he finally managed to plow the field.

Next is to plant the seeds.

Unfortunately William doesn't have a wide vegetable verity to choose from, while he has a wider selection of fruit variety.

After all William doesn't like vegetables very much with a few exceptions and besides that he prefers stuff that comes from trees. It's more convenient to have fruits magically appears instead of having to plant them at the beginning of every season.

Even so he still kept a few vegetable variants that he likes like potatoes, tomatoes, eggplants, onions, radishes, beans and... oh he also kept some chili peppers.

Now due to the poor soil quality William will primarily plant beans, radishes and potato for the first year.

William naturally not just randomly pick these 3 plants to be planted first. William has a reason for picking these plants.

Firstly is Beans. While they taste horrible but they're very nutrients rich and they just about provide everything the human body needs. That's why canned beans is so prominent in the past.

This is however not the reason why William decided to plant beans. The real reason is that they also serves another purpose and that is they help enrich the soil with nitrogen, you see unlike most nitrogen hungry plants beans are uniquely capable of absorbing nitrogen from the air.

Next is Radishes. The reason William decided to plant radishes is because not only they'refast to grow, they also helps loosen up the soil.

Finally Potato. Potato is an easy plant to grow that can almost be grown on any type of soil. Some people don't even grow them in soil! They just toss them into a bunch of dry hay and a few weeks later when they came back they found that the potatoes multiplied. Potatoes is arguably the best plant EVER!

(side note: I don't think the empire has potatoes or tomatoes. Potatoes and tomatoes are introduced to Europe in the late 16th century by the Spanish. Now in the Warhammer world human technology pretty much stopped developing right around late 15th century to early 16th century during the time of Columbus. Since the Spanish or Estalians never conqured the lezardmen or native Americans, it's safe to assume that technology never made pass mid 16th century. Also since central America is not conquered then tomatoes, potatoes, corn and various other plants that are native to America never made it to Europe. Not to mention that these plants throughout the centuries are selectively breeding making them look and taste quite different from their original wild counterpart)

Anyway, William planted the seeds and watered the soil, so all that's left is to wait for the plants to grow.

With the that out of the way William is finally free to do other less important tasks such as making toothpaste, soap and other miscellaneous thingymabobs.

\-- story end--

No contact with other humans yet, it'll be a few years later before he'll meet the native humans. Cuz people don't frequently wonder into a dangerous forest for no particular reason.


	10. Chapter 9

Toothpaste

Toothpaste is a paste used to clean and maintain the aesthetics and health of teeth, it keeps the teeth white and prevents decay.

Toothpaste can be made with coconut oil, baking soda... Wait! But I don't have any coconuts!?

'this is troubling' William thought as he doesn't have any coconut tree in his greenhouse. He doesn't like coconuts very so naturally there's no coconut tree there.

William frowns as it forced him to dig deeper into the mountain of books to find a simpler toothpaste recipe.

'Oh! Here's one with only 2 ingredients' William's eyes lit up as he sees a toothpaste recipe consisting of only 2 ingredients.

This should be easy right?

Wrong! Despite the recipe coming from the 1900s its still very complicated stuff.

It's made of hydrogen peroxide and baking soda.

Look at the complicated word you know you're dealing with some serious complicated shit here.

Hydrogen peroxide was prepared industrially by hydrolysis of the ammonium peroxydisulfate, which was itself obtained by the electrolysis of a solution of ammonium bisulfate in sulfuric acid.

And one big word gives birth a bunch more big words. Ammonium peroxydisulfate? Ammonium bisulfate??? Sulfuric acid??

Ok, he knows the last one but WTF are these other crap!!!!

Ever played a video game where you have to go and save the Princess from the Dragon? You know the traditional RPG. Then one thing led to another and you suddenly found yourself doing these random crap for random people.

Oh there's a tree on the way that can only be cut by a magical axe from a wizard, to get the axe the wizard asks you to do him a favor and to do the favor you have to do a bunch of random crap for a bunch of random people so that they tell you where to get the herbs the wizard wants.

It's like that.

Anyway sulfuric acid by simply burning sulfur and by channeling the vapor into water. Simple

Now how to get sulfur?

Fortunately as someone who has prepared for the apocalypse, he has a small stockpile of sulfur in the basement.

Although he does add a find sulfur deposit in his things to do list. Sulfur after all is a key component in making gunpowder so it's best to have a lot of them.

Anyway He's just planning to make toothpaste and soap so it should fine.

Next is ammonium bisulfate. It can also be obtained by hydrolysis of sulfamic acid in aqueous solution, which produces the salt in high purity.

Sulfamic acid?

William brows visibly twitched at seeing another big word.

Sulfamic acid is produced industrially by treating urea (basically pee) with a mixture of sulfur trioxide and sulfuric acid.

Sulfuric trioxide? And another big word arises!!

Sulfur trioxide can be prepared in the laboratory by the two-stage pyrolysis of sodium bisulfate.

William sights not even reacting anymore.

Sodium bisulfate.

Sodium chloride (salt) and sulfuric acid at elevated temperatures to produce sodium bisulfate and hydrogen chloride gas.

With that he finally has hydrogen peroxide!!! Next is baking soda.

William instantly got depressed as he'll have to go at another round of inception.

While he still has some in the cabinet but they'll soon run out so he'll need to make more sooner or later.

William held his breath and flips through the book to see how baking soda is made.

NaHCO3 (Baking soda) may be obtained by the reaction of carbon dioxide with an aqueous solution of sodium hydroxide. The initial reaction produces sodium carbonate.

Further addition of carbon dioxide produces sodium bicarbonate, which at sufficiently high concentration will precipitate out of solution.

'Hmm... Doesn't seem all that hard so what is sodium carbonate?'

A process for producing sodium carbonate from salt, sulfuric acid, limestone, and coal. First, sea salt (sodium chloride) was boiled in sulfuric acid to yield sodium sulfate and hydrogen chloride gas.

Next, the sodium sulfate was blended with crushed limestone (calcium carbonate) and coal, and the mixture was burnt, producing calcium sulfate.

The sodium carbonate is extracted from the ashes with water, and then collected by allowing the water to evaporate.

William can probably switch out limestone with shells as they're both calcium carbonate.

So with all that said and done baking soda doesn't seem all that hard to make.

So a few days later William finally produced enough toothpaste to last him for the next few years. He still prefers modern toothpaste though.

Next is soap.

Soap can be made with lye (sodium hydroxide), oil and water.

William decided he'll make it lemon soap so he'll be using lemon oil.

Sodium hydroxide?

sodium hydroxide is produced by treating sodium carbonate with calcium hydroxide (lime) in a metathesis reaction.

At the end of the day, he has soap.

While for some strange reason it smells like French fry oil but details... French fries doesn't smell bad Okay! French fries smells quite good actually.

After that William moves onto make other miscellaneous things like toilet paper and various types insecticides.

William found a file in his computer containing production methods of various chemicals. That includes various pesticides ranging from rat poison to even DDT, there's even sulfur mustard in it for the more intelligent kind of pests.

Hey! When the apocalypse come anybody that ain't on your side can be regarded as pest as they'll be competing of the rapidly declining resources.

The definition of pest is 'a destructive insect or animal that attacks crops, food' or 'an annoying person or thing'

hmm... Fits the bill.

Anyway naturally William wouldn't just bust out DDT as soon a ladybug pops up on one of his plants. He has a sense of proportion so he'll be using something less toxic first before moving to the more extreme ones. He'll be the one eating these crops after all.

If not?... Let's just say he'll be more open-minded in the solution or final solution shall we say. Why bother with a solution that might not work over a solution that's guaranteed to work?

So he spends the spring like that, occasionally checking up on the plants and watering them if needed.

\--story end--

Just a crafting chapter


	11. Chapter 10

A few months gone by.

William finally finishes up the last batch of pesticides to last him a while. It's summer now and William decided to begin exploring the forest again.

He had hope that he would find some iron ore deposits and hopefully pyrite too which then he can extract sulfur from.

Although he could probably extract it from plants as sulfur is a key component in plants but the amount extracted would very very little and the process would be long and complicated.

You'll need tonnes of plant material just to produce 1 kg of sulfur, which makes this method impractical.

The chances might be slim but he could at least give it a try.

Although though there's a huge mountain at the far far distance and the chances of finding sulfur there is higher but it's simply too far. It'll probably take him weeks perhaps even months judging by the terrain just to get to the foot of the mountain range.

(for those wondering where he is. Mountain Hint hint)

That makes it even more impractical as not only he has to carry enough supplies for a round trip, not to mention all the dangerous creatures and natives he'll encounter.

The days passed with seemingly no luck finding any sulfur or iron ore. Nothing much happen except for a few notable things.

Not far from his base he saw large spider about a meter long hunting a rabbit before dragging it back to where ever it came from.

William didn't follow it as anything good will come out of it. Spiders don't usually grow that large and if there's one of them, then chances are there's more of them.

William made a note to stay away from this area of the forest before continuing on his way.

Another that happened is that he encountered a pack of mad wolves. William doesn't know what compelled this pack if wolves to suddenly have the bright idea of attacking him.

This action naturally proved to be the biggest mistake of their lives as they didn't couldn't make any more after this, cuz they're dead.

On another hand William got wolf skin and dog meat out of this. Being meat deprived made want to taste it despite being dog meat.

So William hurriedly took a small slice and tasted it.

Hmm... Dog meat ain't that bad actually, it's a bit lean and yet stakey. It's like something in between a chicken and a cow.

Thinking back not William doesn't understand why it's illegal to sell certain meat such as horse, dogs or cats. Although you can slaughter it yourself and eat it, but you just can't buy it in a packaged form from a store! Not everybody can buy a horse you know!

It's quite baffling that people can farm chickens, pigs, cows, sheep and fishes but they can't with some other creatures. While some of the more exotic ones will come out as strange but it's simply none of your business!

Thinking back of the muscly horses he has seen on race tracks made William quite curious of what they taste like. Horses that ran that fast must have a well-balanced diet with regular exercise to build up those nice muscles, it should taste better then the red tender meat from a texas lomghorn.

Seems like eating dog meat has awakened Williams inner gourmet.

Anyway with this, meat is back on the table.

Another thing that popped up is that some nasty little critters has been noming on his plants. This of course infuriated William so he laid down a few traps to get rid of the nasty little thieves.

He's not going to bust out the chemicals just yet. The next few day his little rat traps caught a few squirrels.

Which William gladly gutted them for meat, this is of course not the real reason why he didn't just use poison... probably... most likely... maybe?

... Yeah nobody is buying it.

He did it for the meat okay, besides that they do have nice furs. He wants to make a nice fur hat with tails kinda like a Davy Crockett hat, while a wolf head hat is the best looking but he can still wear a squirrel hat occasionally when he's in a good mood.

On the bright side thought he it's been a while now since he had encountered one of them primitives. Even since he destroyed their camp he hasn't encountered any more of them, although William suspected that it's only a matter of time before they comes back.

Days passed and the next thing you know the crops grow then flowers before it starts to seed. William waited for them to fully and starts to weather before he begins harvesting.

A few weeks earlier William already harvested a few radishes he needs and he lets the rest seed. Now with radish unlike with other plants that are usually harvested after flowing radishes are harvested before flowering, after they flower they'll be no longer good to eat.

So now William harvested radish seed to plant in the next season.

Next he moves to the potatoes. The potatoes yielded 5~6 small potatoes for every potatoes planted which should be on the lower lower side of the yield, he has seen potatoes that yields 8~9 BIG potatoes per potato planted and sometimes even more.

On the other hand the beans seems to be growing just fine with plentiful seedlings.

William sighs he'll have have to tray again next season. William is seriously considering the possibility of just planting nothing but beans for a season to enrich the soil.

William also decided to add in wood clippings and dead leaves to enrich the soil for the next season.

The leaves fell and it starts to snow again.

'how time quickly passes by when you are busy' William thought as he watches the first flakes of snow falls.


	12. Chapter 11

Winter came

The once green vibrant forest with rich floral scent and is filled birds chipping and animals doing their mating call. Turns back to a silent frozen wasteland seemingly devoid of life as the animals went into hibernation and the birds migrated.

Not wanting to wander outside the base too much in this cold climate he decided to upgrade his walls.

He added ramparts! If anybody attacks his base he could just go up on the ramparts and shoot back at them.

Working is in the winter is much harder then in the summer besides that the freezing cold seems to slow down his movements, the snow also piles up further hindering his movements, not to mention you gets injured easier.

'Maybe it's the cold that causes the skin to losses its elasticity' William wondered as his hands got injured from a slight grazed from a dry piece of wood.

It's started to bleed profusely despite being from such a light wound so William decided to call it a day.

After that William decided to take it easy so the construction took a considerable more time to built.

Next William decided to plaster the walls with a layer of cement to make them last longer and to make them look more wally.

Now it's looks more like a stone wall which should increase the intimidation factor there by making these primitives less likely to attack him. Also with a layer of cement around it William is no longer worried of the primitives setting fire to his walls.

Although this construction did require a substantial amount of cement. He has to make a few trips out of the base to gather lime but besides that he didn't wonder out too much.

The good thing about winter is that most of the animals are hibernating that includes dangerous animals like bears too.

So it's much safer compared to summer time, there's still a few animals that are active during winter but that number is obviously much small then compared to summer time.

That is not saying he should let his guard down as he could still be attack by a pack of wolves or the primitives that lived on this planet.

Saying that he did see a humanoid creature in the far distance in one of the trips to the river.

He saw the creature across the river, unfortunately the figure is far too deep into the other side of the forest and he only saw it for a split second but William is pretty sure that he saw a human like figure walking upright with thick furs and horns.

It's completely different from the short green skin primitives he had encountered before, this one is like a sasquatch only with horns.

William has only explored the distance of a few hours walk of his surrounding area and that's only a small part of the world. So it's quite possible that there actually another human like spices on this world he hasn't encounter before.

Now the possibility of another human like specie beside the green skins is not as rediculous as it seems especially considering Earth's past.

In the earth's past there existed more than 15 types of human species including our own. Yes, quite remarkable isn't it? out of all of the human species only our own emerged victorious as the last one intelligent human species still standing.

There can only be ONE!

A few of them actually exist in the same time, in the same place and actually interacted with each other.

Well... The end result of those interaction is the current day humanity.

Our ancestors slaughtered most of them and 'integrated' the rest. By 'integrate' it most likely means in the form of enslavement as it's quite likely that a few of the early humans has acquired an... Shall we say exotic taste and had taken a few of the strange looking humans as their wives.

Some of their DNA can still be found on us modern humans.

Now don't judge our ancestors actions with modern morality as its quite likely if our ancestors were on the losing end then they would have done the same to us.

There's a strange nonsensical notion going on today of how 'we' are always the bad guys.

What happened to the native Americans? The Europeans were to blame as they would say.

Let's not mention the fact that before the Europeans arrive they were happily warring amongst themselves, when the Europeans arrive they were attacked and European settlements are constantly getting raided by the natives, they also a tradition of scalp hunting.

They were anything but the nice little Indians who live in peace with nature.

Now in Central America we have human sacrifices taking place on a daily basis on top of pyramids. There's also canibalistism taking place through out Central and South America.

Shrunken heads of explorers are also found in South America.

Obviously those explorers wanted to experience the culture firsthand by having their heads shrunken right?

People seems to forget about these little details and only remember Europeans slaughtering natives never the other way around.

Anyway getting sidetracked here so there's another human-like species is on this world and chances are they're anything but friendly.

Peaceful first contact is nothing more then a complete fantasy especially when dealing with a primitive civilization.

History shows that primitive cultures has a tendency for direct aggression, so it's better to not get your hopes up for a peaceful coexistence.

Not that he could communicate with then so it's pretty much inevitable that it'll also end up in war with the Sasquatch people. (for those that still don't get it they're beastmen)

Besides that nothing much happened in the winter.

Not long after that the weather starts to warm up the snow starts to melt and gradually life returns to the forest.

The snow eventually all melts away and now William is stand in front of his farm.

'here we go again' he sighs as he starts the long arduous process of spring plowing again.


	13. Chapter 12 Humans!

10 years passed

William still as young as he first came (already explained in chapter 0) besides his appearance remains unchanged a few things has hanged over the years.

William didn't thought too much about it and just assumes that he has babyface. Nobody ain't going to complain about not having wrinkles or going bald.

He is now wearing wolf fur cloak with the wolf head on top of his head. Under that he's wearing a shirt and pants made of fur from various animals he has hunted all sown together in a neat nice medieval barbarian design.

While it looks nice and fancy but William didn't do it for just the looks. You see while modern fabrics are finer and thinner but that also means they're a lot weaker and easily torn compared to rawhide.

William also discovered that these wolf skin are quite resilient as they blocked a few arrows from the the green skin primitives.

Green skin primitives? Yes they're back... Well more like he increase his travel distance and stepped into their territory, which lead to a new set of conflicts.

As for the Sasquatch people? Well... it's more accurate to say they're the cattle people now as upon closer inspection they have faces akin to goat, sheep and bulls.

William has no idea how and why they have such faces as the only thing he knows about them is that they're always angry.

Whenever he encounters them they'll always angrily roars at his face before charging at him. Suffice to say while they're a lot more resilient then the little green skins they're still no match for modern weapons.

William chopped off a their heads afterwords to serves as decoration...

What? They have nice heads with those fancy looking horns that could serves as wall hangers. There's a few with broken horns or has and ugly faces, to which William just simply staked their heads at his front door to word off any potential invaders.

Just looking at their severed ugly looking faces staked on a stick should be enough to make any potential invaders think twice before attacking his nice walled base.

Suffice to say he's now at war with the cattle people too. I must say though over the years he has amassed quite the collection of cattle people's heads.

Another thing that happened during the years is that he found a cave filled with giant spiders. What he did next naturally is pest control, one particular winter when the bugs are hibernating William took this chance to flood the cave with high concentration of DDT and blocks of the entrance of the cave with a stack of logs.

William waited until it's summer before he puts on a hazmat suit along before he enters the cave. Suffice to say those creepy crawlies won't be crawling anymore.

Neutralizing threats before they arises is a natural thing to do. Nothing good will come out of letting go of giant spiders.

Over the years William has been slowly eliminating anything that would post a threat to him in the surrounding areas.

Recently to conserve bullets William has started to use bows and arrows more, he's even getting quite proficient at it too. Of course once in a while he'll be force to use his firearms like when a when a horde of cattle people or little green skins tried to ambush him.

They failed every time as he always carries plenty of ammunition and he made sure to not wonder too deep into unknown territory.

Wondering into unknown territory carelessly and without sufficient preparation will only bring you your own destruction.

Yes these green skins are sometimes smarter then they looks. A few times now they tried to trap him and he has learned that if they run away don't chase after them.

It'll only take one slightly smart little green skin to lay a pit fall trap for you to unknowingly step on as you were chasing after them for you to die.

Next thing that changed is the farm. Now thanks to years of careful cultivation the soil is finally yielding a decent amount of food.

He now can plant pretty much anything he wants.

As for his base? He added 4 towers at 4 corners of the base, each armed with a ballista.

He also built a hip high perimeter fence around 100 foot away from his base. This little fence is intended to keep out any critters from scratching his nice cement layered walls.

Also he set up pitfall trap right after the fence, so if anybody tries to climb over the fence they'll immediately step into the spiked pitfalls.

Yes, ingenious isn't it? Dumb animals would have turned away while only 'intelligent' beings would try to climb over the seemingly short fence and fall into it.

Funny how stupid creatures would be fine while intelligent being will fall for it.

That's pretty much all the changes that happened these past 10 years.

So now while exploring at some new territory at what William assumes as near the edge of the forest due to the less densely packed trees he saw a... a human?! In the far distance.

William quickly reaches for his binoculars in his bag and peers in it.

He sees a man in medieval looking clothing with an axe dragging a piece of log to some unknown location. (it's a woodsman, usually they won't be going this deep in the forest but due to William's years of genocidal hunting spree made this part of the forest relatively safe. The humans naturally noticed that )

William follows him from a distance before he eventually arrives at the edge of the forest and not far from the forest is a walled settlement of some sort.

This startled William as there are humans on this world!

William retreated back to his base to think things over and think about what to do next.

\-- story end--

Want to guess what he'll do next?


	14. Chapter 13 A Prank

William ponders a bit on what to do next.

Make contact with them? But do they even speak the same language? Do they speak English, German or japanese?

He knows German because his great-grandfather was from the great kingdom of Bavaria. Sounds grand doesn't it? To bad it doesn't exist anymore. As for Japanese? He watched a few anime so he understands a bit of Japanese. Just don't count on him speaking fluent Japanese as he is as fluent in Japanese as they're in English.

'Milord our men are running from the butterfield its a shame-fur dis-pray'

Just kidding he ain't no weeaboo.

Anyway, he obviously can't just pop right in front of their settlement and be like "hi I'm an interdimensional traveler"

...Yeah not the greatest idea, even if they understand what he's saying they'll just think ge's mad.

To ensure a successful first contact first he must first know what language they speak, then he must figure out how the social structure of this world works and finally how he fits in all of this.

'What to do? What to do?' William pondered

Lay on the ground pretend to be injured and play amnesia? Weird plan, problem is what if they rob and kill him instead? He's not going to put himself at the mercy of these people.

How about capturing one and interrogat him? Hmmm... Could work but risky and could blow up on face later down the line. If he gets discovered then it'll be war on the humans too, this time however he'll be dealing with angry medieval warriors.

Better explore other options first before going to that plan.

William eventually came up with other plans but they're all pretty much very ridiculous ranging from pretending to be a wise wizard with his boomstick to dressing up with 'strange' (Earth's clothing) clothing and pretending to an idiotic transmigrant Japanese boy.

For now he eventually settles on observing them from a far like a stalker.

A few days later

William is standing at a treetop at the edge of the forest with his binoculars on observing the settlement.

While it's a walled settlement but there's plenty of trees that are much high then it's walls, so it only a matter of finding the right tree and the right angle.

Anyway so he sees the interior of the settlement, which has an uncanny resembles to medieval style architecture.

It has the traditional wattle and daub architecture that's quite prominent in earth's medieval era.their technology as far as he could observed sees to also reflect on that.

Overall it looked to be like a village with around 100 inhabitants. Judging by the roads leading off to the distance, it's probably connected to more human settlements.

That would mean that he better not piss off these village folks, despite that he can easily wipe them off the map but there will be consequences when he does decide to do that. In worst case scenario entire medieval armies will be marching at his front door.

He'll observed them for now.

A few more months passed

'ok enough observing. Nothing else will come about by doing nothing' William finally decided to do something besides observing.

The next day

He placed microphones and speakers on bushes and trees, then he waited for the logger to go into the area where he placed speakers.

Once there William started playing the sound of a growling wolf. This of course started the woodsman as he jumps back in fright and he quickly looks at the direction of where the noise came from... but there doesn't seems to be anything there.

As the logger was about to investigate where the sound came from, William plays another sound from another speaker this time is a sound of a chicken and from behind the poor fellow.

This also startled him causing him to jump back in fright again.

For some strange reason William found this quite entertaining and did it a few more times, eventually is wears out and the logger stopped being frightened.

He's now desperately looking around trying to find the source of these sounds.

He eventually yells out "show yourself foul beast!" (in reikspiel)

William at first didn't understand what he's saying but thinking about it... It kinda resembles a language he know.

The woodsman yells out "i'm not afraid of you!" (reikspiel) and some other gibberish.

Hearing more samples of the language William finally made the connection.

'it's German! Although not in any dialect I have ever heard before' William thought as he can roughly understand 70% of what's he is saying.

In English terms basically it's Australian.

'bloody mate joey krieky'??????? Say wut now? And that's probably how people get the impression of Australians riding on kangaroos.

Anyway the woodsman seems to have calmed down and was preparing to leave the area. At this time William decided to play one final prank before calling it quits for today.

He the then played a the roar of a dinosaur simultaneously on everyone one of the speakers on max volume.

This caused the woodsman to trip and fall, landing his face smach down in a pile of mud.

This caused William to laugh uncontrollably, to mask his laughing sound William played the sound of children laughing which caused the man great humiliation.

He cursed loudly before he runs out of the accursed forest.

\--story end--

I have no idea where the anti-US sentiment came from, seems like I triggered a weeaboo when I brought up that time when the japs got nuked.

The Japs don't deserve the bomb?

Well... They arguably started WW2 when they invaded china in 1937. Germany didn't invade Poland until 1939, now you can say WW2 started when Germany invaded Poland, but then why did WW2 end when Japan surrendered?

Needless to say the japs already have concentration camps up and running wayyyyy before the germans invaded Poland.

The Japs also legalized rape in their captured territories, they called it "comfort woman".

Needless to say they also have their own share of mass slaughter. In their case however they killed the Major ethnic group on their Native territories Chinese, Malaysian, Indonesians the list goes on.

They also dragged the US into the war by sneak attacking Pearl Harbor. That genius of an idea undoubtedly came back and haunted them a few years down the line.

Someone in the higher ups probably had the humorous thought of 'they called themselves the land of the rising sun, lets... make it the land of the rising sun' and so the nukes were dropped.


	15. Chapter 14 Into the village

After that little incident, the woodsman never ventures that deep into the forest again.

'They most likely think evil spirits now haunts the forest after that little incident.' William thought as he looks at the logger chopping down trees at the edge of the forest.

Once in a while the logger would give weary glances at the forest.

Well... At least he confirmed that he can communicate with them, while he did humiliate a man but he didn't hurt him so it's not THAT bad.

Anyway next step of the plan is extracting information.

Next step of the plan is to trade with them and slowly build up familiarity and slowly inquire about the surrounding lands.

It'll take a while but it's fine as he's in no hurry anyway.

Judging by there societal structure there should be an occupation called a hunter. He'll pretend to be a stoic cold hunter who has recently settled into the forest.

As to not standout with his strange dialect he'll pretend to be the strong silent type, a man with few words kinda person.

He'll routinely go to the village to trade and while trading he'll eavesdrop on their conversation. It might be slow at first but that'll have to do for now, until he can speak their dialect fluently. Then he can slowly inquire more information.

William waited a few months before he took anymore action. After that little incident with the logger, he'll want to let things settle down.

He also took this chance to grow a beard and grow out his hair to make him look older and barbarianish.

Now with a nice beard and a set of long hair, add that to his full body wrapped in fur with an axe strapped to his sides, a wooden recurve bow and a quiver full arrows on his back. He now really looks like a barbarian hunter.

Oh and he also hid a 9mm pistol in his fur coat as an added insurance in case things don't go as planned.

Then he took a potato sac full animal hide and swing it across his back before heading out for the settlement.

Once he arrived at the front gate of the village William is stopped by 2 guards.

As someone looking very suspicious and someone they never met before, the guards naturally asked what's his business.

To which William just showed his potato sac full of fur and replied with a deep manly voice "trade" (think of Kratos's voice Boi)

They looked at each other and shook their shoulders before letting him into the village.

'Obviously, they're overwhelmed by my extreme manliness and are squealing like a little girl inside' William thought feeling that he looks cool in his new get up.

William walks into the village meanwhile he ignores the strange glances the village inhabitants are giving him.

Unknown to William his attire actually looks uncouth to the inhabitants.

Although the attire fits the medieval era but let's just say that it's not the mainstream styles of clothing as can be seen by the people in the village are all wearing some sort of crude fabric or some sort of leather.

It seems that his style of fur clothing has been long since been phased out of the general population.

William proceeds to head to a store that seems to be dealing with clothing.

He went there and laid out a wolf skin pelt and asked with his deep manly voice "how much?"

The guy picks up the pelt and examines it with great detail before saying "40 silver 'shillings'"

William doesn't know the prices of the goods so he went along with it and proceeded to sell out all the furs in his potato sac.

After that William looks around for anything of interest. William eyes immediately lights up when he saw a blacksmith.

He went into the shop to look around. William pointed at a few different objects and asked about their prices.

After inquiring about their prices William proceeded to buy a bunch of scrap iron, while his action baffled the blacksmith.

As who would buy scrap iron? It's like going to a carpenter and asking to buy sawdust.

The Blacksmith sold it anyway money is money after all.

William did this because of the price. William could have easily worked these bunch of scrap iron into hardened steel perhaps even high carbon steel at a fraction of the price they're being sold.

'Yesss... Yessss' William thought excitedly as he stuffs the scrap iron into his sac, now he can finally start making arrows with metal tipped arrowheads. William is very reluctant to use the high-quality arrows from earth so most of the time he only uses locally made arrows with the end being just sharpened wood.

William found that it really doesn't make all that much difference when hunting small animals. It's really not all that hard to kill a squirrel or a rabbit, even a blunt arrowhead could kill them in one hit.

As for bigger animals? he'll want to use those metal arrowheads to pierce through the thick hides of the animal, while it's not impossible but it'll be a lot harder and you'll need a stronger bow with a higher draw weight.

Now he can be more free in the use of metal tipped arrows.

Unfortunately, there doesn't seem much shops that has sulfur, perhaps in the future when he gets more familiar the language he'll be able to ask specific questions but now with his limited vocabulary, he'll settle on basic stuff.

His primary method of communication is point and asking "how much?" or the usage of single words.

It's amazing if you think about. Entire sentences of words could be reduced to a word or two yet convey essentially the same thing, this is efficiency at it's finest.

It's like politicians are turning it into an art by turning simple short sentences into hours-long speeches. And after they said that hour-long speech you'll be more confused than before they said it.

Just how hard is it to keep things simple!?

Anyway William heads back as soon as he got what he wanted. Now he it has to do is keep up the interaction until he gets more familiar with the language.

\--story end--

Yeah I know my English sucks

Partly the reason is that I envision it like a movie and crapping it out into words is not as easy as people might think.

I primarily try to focus on bringing out the ideas rather than focusing too much on grammar and sentence structure.

Inspiration is a fickle thing. one day you have it, one day you don't. I try to write it out before the inspiration goes away.

As for my choice of the main character? I prefer to go the 'non-standard' route as there's already plenty of emotional goody two shoes out there already.

Nothing like adding a bit of 'diversity' eh?


	16. Chapter 15 The start of a business?

After that William began to routinely visit them every few days to trade and it gradually became gradually know to the villagers that a hunter has taken residence in the forest, which the villagers are more or less are happy about it as his presence there made the forest safer.

Of course the villagers did try to ask about if there's any ghost in the forest, to which William just laughs it off saying "HaHaHAHa Ghost" William laughs some more after that making it quite clear even without saying much that it's a bunch of hocus baloneys.

This of course frustrated a particular woodsman in the village and insisted that there are ghost of mischievous children in the forest. The woodsman gave William the evil eye for him look like a liar.

William replied to this glare by laughing it off making the woodsman garnishes his teeth and grinds them in sheer frustration.

Ever since then they've been trying to avoid and ignore each other in town.

As for the stuff he traded?

William basically just traded in rawhide while buying things like salt and scrap iron. Once in a while he'll also buy random crap but that's not very often.

Why he doesn't trade with his own crops? Well... What's stopping them from putting a potato on the ground and planting it themselves? They need him then now would they?

No, William is not going to trade anything from each until he can maximize the benefits to himself. There's nothing more sad then starting something and somebody taking it and out competing you in it.

Just look at Ford. The first motor company in the world and the largest in its time. Now look at it! Toyota who was founded 20 later from an isolated little island nation that got devastated in WW2 is now bigger than them.

No! This is his shit and he'll be the one benefiting from it!

A few years later

William has now gotten the basic grasp on the native dialect.

He slowly inquired the surrounding areas while pretending to be mildly interested while buying stuff going like "any new development recently?"

Then the shopkeeper would be "oh the next village over bla bla bla..."

William is able to gather that he's in a county called Solland that's part of an Empire.

Hmmm... hmmm... HUMMMmmm...

Nah...

For a second there William thought that there might be something but Nah.

William sets that thought aside as it seems that he's in a fantasy world. The primitive green skin humanoids that he slaughters all the time in the forest seems to be called a goblin while the cattle people are called beastmen. There seems to be elves and dwarves too in this world although he has yet to encounter them, William is quite curious about these fantasy creatures that are only depicted in books and video games.

Fantasy... The Empire... Goblins... Beastmen... Dwarves and elves... Hmmm...

Still Nah...

William felt something but just couldn't put his fingers on it, it's at the tip of his tongue, it's like he's on the verge of a great discovery and yet he can't seem to make that final leap.

Frustrating isn't it?

There's nothing he could do about it. The crap will fall when the crap will fall, all you have to do is have patience.

Setting that aside for now recently the blacksmith has gotten quite interested in his bow, more specifically the cut out in the middle.

You see medieval bows don't have this cut out for the arrow to pass through. Of course you can't just cut out the middle section of a longbow that would just weaken the bow in the middle and would cause the bow to snap in two when you draw it.

That advantage of this cut out is that it makes aiming and firing arrows a whole lot easier as it bypasses what is known as an archer's paradox. An archer's paradox is basically the arrow going around the shaft of the arrow before proceeding in a straight line to the target. (curve the bullet just curve the bullet)

This little paradox causes a certain instability in the arrow making your shoots less accurate.

Contrary to is the appearance of being one whole wood the recurve bow is actually made out of multiple pieces. What modern people did is that they glued the whole thing together.

Now people might have an aversion to anything glued together, that is because they're probably thinking of that cheap shoes that's most likely made in China and has a tendency of the sole falling off, that's because they're not made properly and the quality of the glue also seems quite dubious.

Here's another example plywood is also glued together and yet they're known for resilience and thoroughness. That's because they're made properly with the right glue. Saying that William still has his doubts about particle wood as they're basically made of sawdust glued together.

Anyway the trouble is not with making the bow but it's making the glue that holds it all together that's the hard part.

polyurethane glue

Just looking at the name you know you're going to dive into the rabbit hole again.

(I won't bore you guys with the long long long chains of chemical mumbo jumbo)

Suffice to say it all started by refining crude oil he bought from the village to make this and that and this and that and this and that... Eventually he has polyurethane glue.

Next part is coating it to make it water resistant and give it that glossy shiny look so that he can charge a whole lot more.

The epoxy coating suffices to say involves another round chemical mumbo jumbo.

The end result is a nice looking bow which William charges 40 gold crowns or 800 silver shillings. That's more twice as expensive as a normal longbow or about the same price as a blunderbuss.

The blacksmith who was interested in the bow looks somewhat satisfied as he feels that's kinda overcharging a bit, that's about the same price as a blunderbuss! Sure it looks nice and shiny but it shouldn't be that expensive!

Then William took out his waterskin bag made out of wolf bladder. Yes... Traditionally it's made out of animal bladder so it retains water naturally. Just be sure to wash it properly and everything will be fine.

Anyways William starts to pure water on the bow demonstrating it's water resistant property. The water slides off the bow very easily as if it's made of metal or something.

The blacksmith's eyes lights up and he reaches out to touch the bow. Instead of the familiar feel of a wood instead he felt a smooth kinda feeling.

It's doesn't feel like wood or does it feel like it has been painted over and handgrip of the bow feels comfortable as if it's was meant to be held there.

He draws the bow and is surprised to find that despite its beautiful appearance, it has quite the draw weight.

Needless to say the blacksmith has been working with weapons for years and knows that this Bow is the finest quality bow he has ever laid hands on. This simply is like the ideal bow!

Needless to say blacksmith bought it and a few weeks later he ordered some more.

William is fine selling recurve bows as there's no way the medieval society of this world can reproduce it.

Try to carve out of a single piece of wood? Ha, that would be costly and they'll have to watch out for the Woodgrain lines as the limbs would easily shatter. Not to mention the epoxy coating on the surface which gave William such huge troubles and despite knowing how to make it.

Such bows are simply impossible to make with medieval technology.

And that's how his bow making business began.

\--story end--

The great reveal is finally here! he's in solland. At this time it still hasn't been destroyed yet.

And no he's not going to save it. It'll be highly unlikely for nobody to raise up into something that can stop one of the largest ork waaagh in just a little over a hundred years.

He'll be primarily focused on just trying to survive through it.


End file.
